


One Hell of a Vacation

by nessauepa



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Based on a True Story, Even!25, Fluff, Injury, Isak!23, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Vacation, still much in love, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/pseuds/nessauepa
Summary: One shot based on a true (sad, but not that sad) story."Even, I fucked up my knee," Isak blurted out in a single breath."What?" asked Even confused."I don't know, I heard three snaps," said Isak breathless, looking at him like he expected him to have the answers.“What happened?” shouted Even with a big frown.“Even, don't freak out,” said Isak breathing fast and tightening the grip on his arm. "But I'm may be fainting."Featuring: Isak being a cute little brat, Even being gone for him like day one. And love, so much love.





	One Hell of a Vacation

Isak loved to travel. And maybe it was still some reminiscences from a crap childhood. Stressed mother, stressed father, illness, divorce. No vacations included. But the thing was that since their first trip together to Marrocos a couple of years ago, Isak and Even had it as their tradition.

No matter how turbulent things were during the year. No matter if they had started Uni. If Isak had begun some internship. If one summer Even had to spend several weeks straight filming in a foreign country. Despite them getting married when Isak was twenty-one. Despite Isak wanting nothing more from life than marrying Even at age twenty one. Nevertheless, nothing could stop them when it was related to their yearly vacation. It was sacred.

So yes, Isak loved all of this. The whole package.

Except for airplanes.

 

.

 

Here they were one more year. Destiny: Rome.

The man seating at the corridor stood up and gave them room to reach their seats at the window. Isak threw his backpack any which way above their heads and rushed to reach his place, taking a glance at the line forming behind them. He took a step further, maneuvering his 1,81 body in the best way possible in such small space, in such an inhuman space.

Isak pressed his foot clumsily on the floor while sliding his body to the side, trying to land on his seat as fast as possible when he heard it. Three quick snaps in his knee. _Fuck_ . _Fuck_ . _Fuck_. Isak held his breath, expecting for the pain with a cold feeling settling in his stomach. But nothing came. He threw his body into the seat and looked at his leg, breathing through his open mouth. He started gripping and moving it in all directions. There was no pain, but something was wrong, something didn't feel in the right place.

The whole world was suddenly silencing around him. Isak raised his eyes at Even, who was reaching the seat next to him with much more grace. He was relaxed, thanking their seat neighbor with that bright smile of him. Then he was fucking chatting with this complete strange. Then they were laughing. Fucking Even and his charm. Completely unaware of Isak's sweat rolling down his forehead now.

Isak grabbed Even's forearm with a hard grip and looked at him intensely. Even turned around immediately, catching Isak's gaze over him. Isak watched as Even's bright and carefree smile faded away and his jaw tightened. As the smooth skin between his eyes furrowed.

"Even, I fucked up my knee," Isak blurted out in a single breath.

"What?" asked Even confused.

"I don't know, I heard three snaps," said Isak breathless, looking at him like he expected him to have the answers.

“What happened?” shouted Even with a big frown.

“Even, don't freak out,” said Isak breathing fast and tightening the grip on his arm. "But I'm may be fainting."

"What?!" shrieked Even.

"I think my blood pressure is going down, my vision is getting blurred," said Isak, trying to sound more confident than he was.

"Are you in pain?" asked Even.

"No, just dizzy," said Isak with his voice getting distant.

"Fuck, Isak," Even was now leaning to Isak and curling a hand in the nape of his neck. "Lower his head, lower his head."

Isak obliged, resting his forehead on the seat ahead. Closing his eyes and trying really hard just concentrate on breathing, even if he couldn't hear the sound of it or feel the air going through his body. He forced himself to do the movements anyway.

It seemed to help because after a while he started hearing his surroundings once again. And then feeling the touch of Even's hand massaging the back of his neck. Isak let go a deep sigh, leaning back and resting his head on his seat, turning his face to Even. He seemed so disturbed, and it was such a huge contrast from just a couple of minutes ago that Isak almost chuckled. Instead, he let go a fond sigh.

"Are you good?" asked Even with urge, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," mumbled Isak. "But Even, something is wrong with my knee. Something doesn't feel in the right place."

"Can you move it?" asked Even.

Isak stretched his leg carefully, then slightly twisting his foot to one side and another.

"It doesn't hurt," Isak answered Even's silent question. "But it feels weird. I'm afraid of what will happen when I try to walk".

"Maybe you just twisted it a little?" wondered Even.

"Maybe," replied Isak unsure.

"Everything is gonna be alright, baby," said Even with a ghost of a smile appearing on his face, bringing a hand to brush the cold sweat from Isak’s forehead.

"Hm...Even?" whispered Isak. And he didn't know exactly why he was whispering. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Baby," replied Even caressing Isak’s cheek gently with a thumb. "This is what husbands are for. Or you think I married you because of your cooking skills?”

“Sir? Excuse me, sir?” said a flight attendant, making both to stare back.

“Yes?” replied Even confused.

“We have a lot of free seats today. If you want you can both jump to the line ahead, so you can be more comfortable,” she smiled politely.

“Hmm,” Even turned to look at Isak. “Baby?”

Isak stared at him raising both eyebrows and shrugging in agreement.

Their seat neighbor stood up again, stepping back to allow them to jump to the line in front. Even came first, reaching the corridor and turning back to look at Isak expectantly. Isak took a deep breath and stood up slowly. And it was fine.

Isak frowned and looked down, fiercely concentrating and then taking a step further, bringing the injured leg ahead, slowly lowering it and touching the floor. He held his breath and put all his weight on it, bringing the other foot forward. And it was still fine.

Isak looked up at Even with an innocent smile dancing on his face, like a child expecting to be congratulated by a good grade. Even smiled back and Isak noticed him sighing before contouring the seats, reaching the line in front and sitting there.

It was fine. Isak took two more unsure steps forward and reached the corridor. And it was still fine. He twisted his leg to circle the set of seats ahead, and suddenly nothing was fine anymore. He stepped further again, and everything went to hell. A sharp pain raising in the core of his right knee, traveling all way up until his brain. _Fuck_.

He immediately raised his right leg back and reached his seat next to Even in two quick hops. Leaning in and burying his face in the crook of Even's neck, breathing hard. _I fucking knew it._

“Baby?” asked Even concerned, soothing Isak’s back. “What happened, Isak?”

Isak didn't answer and felt Even running his hand from his back to his forearm, pushing Isak to make him look at him. Isak reluctantly pulled back, feeling the shameful and idiotic tears starting to fill his eyes.

“Baaaby,” said Even running his thumb over Isak's arm. “Talk to me.”

“I told you something was wrong, Even. Something is out of place. It's like there is something loose inside, Even,” Isak said it shaking his head frantically. “It hurt, Even. It hurt a lot”, and the mere thought of the pain made Isak's pathetic tears threat to pull away. “Oh my god, how we are gonna leave the plane now, Even? I can't walk. It's gonna hurt a lot,” and Isak was saying this while trying to mold his face in any way that would still keep the pathetic tears there.

“Hey,” said Even raising both hands to cup Isak’s cheeks. “Isak, it's gonna be ok. You're gonna be alright. I promise you that, ok? I'm going to take care of you.”

And looking there, directly into Even’s blue and wide eyes, Isak couldn't help but start believing it. Even was there, he was always there. And Even never lied. So Isak dove into that ocean and all his fears started vanishing away.

“If you can't walk," continued Even. "We...I will talk to that gentle stewardess, and she will help us out. She will call some assistance. Then they will bring something, and you won't need to walk,” Even started smiling fondly while still keeping Isak's head mere centimeters away from his. “In the last case, I'm going to carry you by myself, ok? We will leave this airplane and check a doctor. Who will give you painkillers and fix your knee, ok?” Even said nodding, still smiling. “Ok?”

“Ok,” said Isak shyly, looking down and then up again, locking eyes with blue. He made his best to bring a smile to his face.

“My sweet, sweet baby boy,” said Even attacking Isak’s mouth with a couple of pecks.

Even leaned in and wrapped Isak in a tight hug. Isak brought his hands to hold him there, then whispering in his ear. “I love you.”

Even moved on his embrace to reach Isak’s ear and whispered back “I love you too.”

Isak lost track of time while they hugged each other silently. After what felt like minutes, he pulled apart and looked at Even.

“I'm sorry, Even,” said Isak. “For being such a drama queen.”

“Hey, you're not a drama queen,” said Even looking directly into Isak’s eyes. “You're my baby, Isak. You're allowed”.

“A twenty-three years old pathetic baby that cries in the middle of an airplane,” Isak chuckled sadly.

“To me, you'll always be that cute seventeen-years-old boy that I fell in love with. Even when you are seventy, baby,” said Even smiling. “And it’s ok to feel scared sometimes.”

“Ok,” said Isak relaxing in his seat slowly, while avoiding abrupt movements with his leg. He sighed and rested his head on Even’s shoulder.

Isak stayed there, just breathing and feeling Even gently brushing a thumb over his arm. He relaxed immediately and fell asleep.

 

.

 

“Baby? Baby? Wake up,” a deep voice was bringing him to Earth again.

Isak groaned in response and heard Even chuckling.

“We arrived, Isak,” said Even gently.

“But I just closed my eyes” protested Isak cracking one eye open and looking up at Even, seeing him smiling.

“Baby, you slept three hours,” said Even.

“I did?”

Even’s response was to imprint his smile on Isak's forehead.

Suddenly, the realization came to Isak. He remembered about his knee, about his previous fears. He moved nervously on Even’s lap and stared at him.

“Fuck, my knee, Even,” yelled Isak.

“Baby, I got you,” replied Even with a tender voice. “Let’s wait people get out, and then we talk with someone to request some assistance, ok?”

Isak just nodded. Even passed an arm by his shoulders, rubbing Isak's arm. But even Even's touch wasn't being enough anymore to calm Isak's nervous down. His mind only concentrating on the sharp pain that he felt and the afflicting feeling of something out of place. His breathing raced immediately.

“Excuse me, sir,” called the same stewardess from earlier. “Your assistance light is turned on. May I help you?”

“Ah, yes, please,” replied Even calmly. “My husband twisted his knee when entering the plane and now he can't walk. We need assistance,” said Even squeezing Isak's arm.

“Hm, sure. However, do you think he can reach the front door?” she said in an apologetic voice. “The wheelchair doesn't reach the airplane interior. I'm sorry.”

“Baby,” Even looked apprehensively at Isak. “Do you think we can go there if I help you?”

“Hmm,” hummed Isak unsure. “Ok.”

But talk about that was easier than do it in fact. It happened that the corridors were too tight to allow both of them walking side by side. There wasn't enough room to basically any maneuver that they tried. In the end, Isak decided that would be easier just hop on one foot.

So he hopped and hopped, lead by Even walking backward in front of him with both arms extended. He hopped and hopped, sometimes stopping to rest, already feeling his leg burning with the effort.

But Isak was an idiot. Because Isak was curious. He couldn’t get rid of that feeling of something wrong with his knee. And right there making all that effort, he wondered if things were really that bad to justify all of this. So he carefully touched the injured leg on the floor and pressed it there. Feeling it. He tried shifting his whole body to be sustained by this leg. He did it slowly until the excruciating pain was there again, much vivid for his horror.

“Shit,” shouted Isak.

He breathed hard and immediately raised the leg, losing his balance and feeling immediately Even's hands holding him by his forearms.

“Fuck, Isak,” shouted Even.

Isak hopped quickly the last steps until the front door and threw himself into the closest seat, being watched with curiosity by the crew and for some old lady also waiting for assistance. He ignored all of this attention and tried to catch his racing breathing.

 _Fuck_. And Isak knew it before it happened. The familiar darkness taking him and the sensation of his whole body getting detached from his mind. It had happened before. Once when he twisted his ankle. Other time when he decided that would be a good idea cycle under the sun before eating anything. Even had seen him like that both times. So Isak just hoped that he wouldn't freak out now because he had no time to warn him.

“Isak!”, yelled Even distant, so distant now. “Fuck, his lips are getting white.”

All the sounds surrounding him were fading away until all was peaceful. Blank. From that moment, Isak just remembered a couple of disconnected flashes. Only some glimpses.

Someone on the phone, talking nonstop.

The pilot itself leaving his cabin and saying something to Even, that turned to him saying fast something that Isak couldn’t really understand.

And blue. Isak saw light blue. Getting closer and closer. Taking focus and becoming more defined.

“Isak? Isak?” asked Even slapping his face lightly. “Baby?”

Isak first thought was that he wanted so badly to reach his face and touch him. Make him relaxed again. Instead, he opened his eyes widely, trying to focus on that blue.

“Isak? Are you hearing me?” asked Even nearly touching their noses together.

Isak breathed hard and nodded weakly.

“Fuck, Isak!” sighed Even resting his forehead on Isak's. “You scared the shit out of me.”

And Even looked so young and lost right there. Isak hated when he looked like that. It raised inside him a protective feeling. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and tell him that everything was ok. Even could be older and twenty-five, but he was his baby too.

Instead, Isak raised one hand slowly and touched the skin between Even's eyes, trying to smooth his frown, noticing him closing his eyes in response. He looked so worried. It didn’t suit him.

“Sorry,” said Isak finally.

“Why are you apologizing?” asked Even.

“Scaring you,” replied Isak.

Even gave him a sloppy and harsh kiss on his forehead and turned away to say something to someone that Isak couldn't pay attention to. The only thing his mind focused was the hard gripping of Even's hand on his wrist. It was almost hurting. But Isak didn’t care. It was comforting.

“Isak,” said Even catching Isak’s attention again. “Since you passed out, they need you to be checked. There is an ambulance here. Ok?” said Even smiling, with a smile that was just wrong.

Isak nodded and then two men came with a stretcher. Isak almost rolled his eyes. All this situation was already so surreal. When he entered this plane he was only expecting to have a nice time with his husband. Lay in some pool with Even by his side. Laugh because of Even's lame jokes. Kiss him as much as he wanted, just because he could. But instead, he was being put in a fucking ambulance, being watched by a couple of curious eyes. Too much for vacation day one.

“Isak,” said Even by his side again inside the ambulance. “They are taking you to some medical station, ok?”

“Ok,” said Isak hoarsely, then cleaning his throat and trying again more confident. “Ok.”

“But, hum...” continued Even.

“What?” shouted Isak sensing something in the air.

“The policy doesn't allow me to go with you inside the ambulance. It’s just you and the doctor. But I'm going directly there. I'll find you in a couple of minutes. Ok?”

“What?!” yelled Isak sitting up on the stretcher. “They can't do that. Is it because you are a guy? We are married, Even. You told them that?!”

“It’s not that, baby,” sighed Even sadly. “This is the policy for everyone.”

Isak then pouted, and he didn't care if someone was watching them. He didn't care that he was being ridiculous and a spoiled little shit. He pouted like a little kid.

“Baby, don't do that,” said Even chuckling humorlessly. “I'll be with you in no time.”

In response, Isak pouted even more.

“Baby, you are just going to this medical station. I'll find you soon. Ok?”

“Ok,” said Isak still keeping the right amount of frown on his face to show his discontent.

“Isak, you're not going away to sea,” said Even and now there was a legit laugh there.

“Ok!” shouted Isak petulantly shaking his head, but failing to hide a smile now. “Get out of here then.”

“Ok!” shouted Even trying to mimic Isak. “Just keep your phone with you, ok? I will find you, baby.”

Even brushed a thumb on Isak’s back of hand, smiling softly and then turned around.

“Wait!” yelled Isak grabbing his wrist, seeing him turning back immediately with a frown.

Isak closed his eyes and tilted his chin up. Hearing Even's laughs and then feeling the pressure of his lips over his.

“It kind of feel like I’m going to the sea, though,” said Isak into Even's mouth, being rewarded with a laugh that made his whole body shake.

“You’re ridiculous, Isak,” said Even amused.

“You love me, so…” shrugged Isak.

Even leaned down and whispered in Isak's ear “Maybe is because you are hot as fuck even on a stretcher, Isak.”

Even stepped back with a malicious smirk in his face, jumping from the ambulance and watching them closing the backdoor while Isak stared back with an incredulous smile. _Even_.

The ambulance ran for several minutes and Isak started wondering how would Even find him so far like that. But he didn't let his anxiety take him again. He was still with that stupid smile on his face. It was like Even knew exactly how to trigger every emotion in Isak's body. Isak was sure he wasn't exactly easy to deal with but Even made it seem effortless. Like he was the only one with Isak's manual.

At the medical station, as people started hearing his heart and asking a lot of questions, Isak just answered everything in automatic mode. His thoughts were all in Even. Isak knew all the time how incredible Even was. But sometimes, when things like that happened, Isak couldn't quite believe he had Even. And there was a time when he didn't really think he was good enough. And sometimes he still had a couple of doubts. But after years together, they'd need to be stupid to not realize that somehow they were right for each other. And Isak didn't know how to explain it. But they just fit together.

“Hmmm…ma'am?” asked Isak to a blonde nurse in his room. “You know about my husband? He was supposed to meet me here.”

“Sorry, dear. No one got here yet. But we're far from the main terminals. It takes a while to people find us. But they always do,” she said with a wink.

“I'm going to measure your blood pressure now, ok?” she continued.

Isak nodded.

“I’d never have guessed you're married,” she said smiling softly. And maybe Isak was delusional, but he saw the same kindness from Even there. And this somehow made his heart clench.

“Hmm, yeah,” mumbled Isak. “I’d never have guessed it either,” said Isak chewing his cheek and staring at the wall ahead.

She only smiled wider in return.

“Hmm...we knew each other in high school,” said Isak shyly. He wasn't a people person.

“How long have you been married?” she asked gesturing him to extend an arm.

“Two years. But, hum...we were together for four years before that. People said that we were crazy to marry that young. But I don't know, it seemed just right,” said Isak shrugging.

“The heart wants what the heart wants, right?” she said smiling. “Dear, now I need you to be quiet while I measure your pressure, ok?”

Isak nodded. And he thought that in his case his heart wanted Even, as well as his body, his soul and everything in between. And he almost rolled his eyes. Even made him such a sap.

“You know, I met my husband in high school, too,” she said while concentrating on the numbers presented. “We married when we were eighteen, and our parents were totally against it. We were supposed to go to college, to have a career, and just then marry, exactly at age thirty.”

Isak looked at her and tried to figure out how old she was. She couldn't be more than fifty.

“And the funny thing is that we did all of that. We went to college. We had our careers. The only difference was that we were together in the whole process. We had kids very young too, and this wasn't always easy. My daughter went to so many classes with me when she was a kid that she could probably get a diploma herself,” she took a glance at Isak's face and smiled. “I wouldn't do anything different. And Isak, one thing that I always teach my children is that only you feel what you feel,” she said looking at him again and raising both eyebrows. “Agree?”

Isak nodded shyly.

“So, Isak. Your pressure is great. You're ready to run a marathon,” she said removing the blood pressure monitor. “But I wouldn't recommend it since you twisted your knee,” she laughed.

She started walking away, then stopped and turned back to look at Isak. “What's your husband's name? In case I find him first?”

“Even,” replied Isak.

“How he looks like?” she asked frowning.

“Hm...he is blond and very tall,” he gave it a thought. “He is pretty.” _What are you talking about?_ “I mean, I know I'm his husband and that I'm supposed to find him pretty,” Isak shook his head. _Shut up_. “But he is pretty for everyone else too.” Isak groaned mentally.

“Ok," she said politely trying to hide a smile. "Blond, tall, pretty. Got it. Anything else, dear?”

“Hm...he smiles a lot,” said Isak.

She smiled, nodding and turning away.

“Hmm…ma'am?” asked Isak.

“Yes, sweet?” she turned around again with a hand on the door frame.

“How long have you been married?” asked Isak.

“I was married for twenty-three years, but he passed away two years ago,” she smiled sadly at him. And the resemblance with Even was making his heart tight. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to hug Even.

“Oh,” said Isak. And he didn't really know what to say. He always found so useless to say sorry or some shits like that. Even was always the one that knew exactly how to comfort people, not him. So he said the only thing that came to his mind. “Hmm...I always liked the idea of parallel universes. Like, there is a parallel universe where he didn't die, and you are married for seventy years. Maybe in another, you are just marrying. Maybe in one of them, you didn't find each other so soon in life, but you find each other anyway, maybe at age thirty, and this would be an ironic universe. But I'm sure that in a lot of them you are still together.” Isak wet his lips and continued concentrated. “But, I mean, I'm sorry if you are in a universe where you can't be together anymore. This is utter bullshit. But his love is still in all those universes, and I'm sure that he loved... loves you, because you remind me a lot of Even. And no one could not love him. So in the end, you are together infinitely and for infinite time.”

Isak stopped talking, and he blushed immediately. _What a shit thing to say to someone that you just met_ . _Maybe I hurt her_. He just wanted to bury his head in the ground.

Isak stared at her terrified until her surprised face opened with a bright grin, and then she chuckled.

"Utter bullshit. This is the best definition that I have ever heard," then she sighed and stared at Isak a couple of seconds quietly. “Thank you,” she mouthed before leaving.

Isak threw his spinning head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Twenty-three years. What if this was all that they would get together?

Isak heart hurt, even though it was still beating at normal speed. Even though he seemed calm with his even breath. But Isak's internal turmoil was making him twist inside. How? How is it possible to sleep every night feeling someone's else warmth, use someone's else chest as home. And then somehow let it all go? Just how do you let go of someone that holds half your soul?

Isak was breathing, but he felt like choking. This was just a horrible thought. This was absurd and utter nonsense. It didn’t feel like a real possibility. He breathed hard and forced his mind to focus instead on Even’s blue eyes. Isak concentrated on Even's eyes shining at him the day they married. How his heart raced in his chest seeing him with his droopy blue eyes blinking fondly at him. How it felt to kiss him for the first time as husbands while their families and friends were clapping and cheering them. How loved he felt that day. _Fuck_ . _I need to see him._

Isak opened his eyes and Even was there, standing at the door. Carried with both their backpacks and breathing heavily. His hair no longer styled, instead with a couple of loose hair strands pending on his forehead. He looked disheveled but still gorgeous. They locked eyes and Even smiled immediately.

This time Isak didn't smile back, he sat up on the bed and extended both arms towards Even. Even who dropped both their backpacks on the floor and ran to Isak. Even who always gave before asking. Their chests crashed together and Isak buried his face in Even’s crook of neck. Best smell of the world. _Home_.

“Something wrong?” asked Even over his shoulder.

“Hug me,” muttered Isak.

“I'm hugging you already,” replied Even.

“More,” begged Isak.

Even tightened his embrace and pulled Isak closer.

“More,” whispered Isak.

“Isak, I don't know how to do that,” replied Even softly.

“Hug me like it was the last time,” muttered Isak back.

Even didn't answer, he just shifted his weight on his feet and leaned down, crossing both arms on Isak's back, pressing him tighter. Smashing Isak’s ribs and making it difficult to breathe. Isak dug his fingers into Even's back. It wasn't comfortable. But it was just what Isak needed.

Isak slid his nose from Even's neck to his jaw, drinking him in. He pressed his lips there. Once, twice, again and again. Harshly, messy. Isak planted kisses on his neck, his chin and to the spot behind his ear. He stopped breathing and just kissed his whole face until his head started spinning, and he let go a hurtful gasp.

“Isak?” asked Even.

But Isak ignored him. He kept kissing him like it was the last time. He kissed the corner of his mouth. He kissed his mouth. He kept giving his mouth pecks while whimpering.

“Isak!” demanded Even below Isak's attack, curling his hands around Isak’s forearms, forcing him to look at him. “What happened?”

“Promise me you're never gonna die,” said Isak with his big green eyes shining with tears.

“Baby…” started Even. “I can't promise you that.”

“Pleeeease, baby,” whined Isak staring into Even's eyes.

Even let go of Isak's arms and brought one hand to brush Isak's hair from his forehead, still looking at him, then stroking Isak's hair gently.

“How about I promise you that we'll always be together?” muttered Even.

“You swear?”

“Forever,” said Even smiling softly. “I'll never let you go, Isak.”

“Forever,” repeated Isak.

“Forever, Isak,” reassured Even serious now.

“Even, I love you so much,” sighed Isak.

“I love you, too, baby.”

“Even after all these years?” whispered Isak, like they didn't have just swear to be together for eternity, even if he knew the answer already.

Even ran his hand down to Isak’s cheek, lightly brushing a thumb there, while his eyes roamed all through Isak's face in awe. After what felt like seconds and seconds, he looked into Isak's eyes and nodded. His expression was raw, his eyes showing all the emotions that he wasn't saying out loud. Then Even closed his beautiful eyes and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a kiss so sweet that had Isak melting in a heartbeat.

They kissed sweetly, then Even pulled back while Isak kept his eyes closed a little longer. Isak opened his eyes slowly, meeting blue ones looking at him with wonder, making his heart do funny things inside him.

And right there, at that moment, they knew exactly what they meant to each other. They hugged again. This time softly, warm and sweet. Staying like that until their breaths started to even.

“Isak,” muttered Even over Isak's shoulder,  breaking the silence. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack today?”

Isak let go a nervous chuckle, followed by Even. Until both of them heard someone cleaning the throat at the door. They pulled apart, seeing a guy in his early twenties entering the room.

The man was wearing nurse clothes and smiled softly at them. He had dark hair and shining green eyes. He was the stereotype of the Italian hot guy.

"I'm sorry. Just getting something here," he said with a strong Italian accent.

Both nodded eagerly watching him leave the room.

They stayed frozen a couple of seconds staring at the empty door, then turning fast to each other, pointing and making dork songs.

"Isak!" yelled Even.

"What?" yelled Isak back.

"I saw the way you looked at him!" he said shaking his head.

"Shut up!" said Isak blushing. "Like you weren't with your mouth dropped to your chin, Even!"

"Oh my God, Isak. With your husband by your side!" said Even laughing.

Isak threw a pillow at him.

They heard again someone cleaning the throat at the door, but this time it was a woman in his thirties. She was smiling way too much. Isak blushed immediately.

"Hello. I'm doctor Giorgia," she said, approaching Isak's bed and extending a hand to Isak who shook it shyly. "You must be Isak."

She turned to Even, extending a hand to him too. "And you are?"

Even stepped further and shook her hand vigorously. "Even, Isak's husband."

Isak tried to hide a smile. Even after two years, he still felt all bothered hearing Even presenting himself as his husband. So, he did his best to keep it cool, even though he felt inside like those cocky little dogs after winning a street fight, all pretentious and with his chin up. Even turned to him and caught his eyes. The smirk on his face showing it all. Even always knew how to read Isak's mind, embarrassingly sometimes. The fucker. He winked at Isak and Isak melted a little bit.

"Great," said the doctor. "Isak, all your results are excellent. You probably passed out because of the emotional stress. It's very common to pass out due to low blood pressure in those cases."

Even reached Isak's hand and land his own there, softly touching it.

"What about my knee?" asked Isak.

"About your knee, there is no much that we can do here. You'll need to make some specific exams in the hospital to identify whether there is something wrong or not. How long are you going to stay in Rome?" she looked from Isak to Even.

"Ten days," replied both of them.

"Are you staying in a hotel?" she asked.

"Yes, actually we're not that far from here," replied Even.

"Ok," she said nodding. "Isak, from what you described me and from how the lesion happened, from my experience I would say that it's unlikely you have some serious injury like a tendon rupture, for example. If you had hurt yourself doing some sport, running, and putting your knee under a huge impact, then it would be another story."

Isak shifted uncomfortably on the bed and couldn't make the doctor's words settle in. His mind focusing only on the feeling of something out of place that he felt earlier. He lowered his head feeling Even squeezing his hand.

"Hm, Isak said that it feels like something is out of place," said Even staring at the doctor.

Isak raised his head and smiled shyly at him, even if Even didn't notice at all, his forehead frowned and focused on the doctor ahead. _This guy_.

"Of course we need to make some tomo and confirm it. But it's very common patients to experience this feeling even when all structures are intact. What happens is that sometimes some liquid will accumulate between the cartilages giving the impression of something don't fitting or out of place."

Even nodded seriously. And Isak turned his head from the doctor to Even, and back to the doctor.

"Ok, so what should we do now?" asked Even.

"Well, you have two options. You can go directly to the hospital now. Or, since Isak isn't in pain I can prescribe some meds and immobilize his knee so you can go to your hotel and rest for the night. Then you can go to the hospital in the morning. But it's your call."

"Hm, but he can't walk..." continued Even.

"We can borrow some crutch, it's no big deal," she said dismissing them with a hand.

"Baby?" asked Even turning to Isak.

Isak looked at Even, and the decision was made immediately. He looked exhausted.

"Hotel."

"Are you sure?" asked Even raising both eyebrows. "You know we can go there today if you prefer, right?"

"Hotel, Even," said Isak squeezing Even's hand gently.

"Ok," said Even turning to the doctor again. "Hotel it is," he smiled.

"Yes, I'd recommend it," she replied.

"But hum," continued Even. "Are you sure there is no risk waiting too much to make these exams?"

"It should be no problem," she replied. "But if Isak feels the pain is getting worse or some other new symptoms, fever, or anything else, then just go directly to the hospital."

"Ok," said Even nodding. "I will keep an eye on him."

"Great," she smiled. "You got a pretty intense husband, hu," she said looking at Isak and laughing, while Isak smiled back.

"I'm sorry," said Even smiling. "I hope you understand. Just taking care of my baby boy.”

"Oh my god, Even," groaned Isak. "Don't say stuff like that to others!"

"What?" asked Even raising both eyebrows and looking at him, trying to hide a smile. "You are my baby, what can I do?"

"Even!" yelled Isak.

The doctor laughed. Maybe a little more than any doctor should do in front of patients. But neither of them were really paying attention to her, staring at each other and having all kind of silent conversations.

"Yes, you're right," she said laughing. "I'm just sorry for our nurse that was hoping bring Isak home with her if you didn't show up. She will be heartbroken. But what can we do, right? Now let me go there get your meds, and you are ready to go." she said walking away.

As soon as she left, Even turned to Isak and leaned down, forcing Isak to pull back until his back reached the mattress. He was looking at Isak with an amused expression.

"What?" muttered Isak, staring at these blue, with their noses almost touching.

"Something you'd like to tell me?" asked Even with his eyes bright, so bright.

"What are you talking about?" shouted Isak frowning.

"How did you manage to charm the nurse already, baby?" he said smiling.

"I didn't charm anyone!" yelled Isak.

"Baby, we talked about this," Even leaned in, and Isak closed his eyes in reflex, opening them again immediately to stare at him. "You can't show people how sweet you are. What if they steal you from me?"

"Shut up," said Isak rolling his eyes.

"Baby?" whispered Even leaning closer.

"What?" whispered Isak back confused.

"I love you,"

"Oh," let go Isak, not being able to restrain the stupid smile spreading across his face.

"And you..." said Even brushing their noses together. "Are definitely my baby."

Isak had no excuse for what happened next. He just knew that his self-control turned to dust whenever Even was too close. So it shouldn't have let Even that surprised when Isak leaned up and all but nibbled on his lower lip, earning a gasp from him. When Isak tried to deepen the kiss, Even grabbed his wrists and pulled back.

"Jesus Christ, Isak," shouted Even. "You're in a fucking hospital bed."

"Just one kiss," said Isak chasing Even's lips.

"Isak..." muttered Even.

"You saying my name like this was supposed to help me?"

Even shook his head with wide eyes, seeing Isak throw his head backward, laughing openly in response.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful," said Even shaking his head. "You little piece of shit."

"Just one kiss, please," muttered Isak.

"What happened to the scared boy that I left on that plane?" asked Even.

"My husband said that everything was gonna be ok, so..." shrugged Isak. "C'mon, just one kiss. Hurry, before she comes back. I'm sick, please. Give it to your husband."

Even rolled his eyes softly and looked back at the door, then turning to Isak. He leaned down, joining their lips with no warning, making Isak almost choke in surprise. While his mind yelled _Yes_ in victory.

Even kissed him bringing a hand to hold his cheek. And this time, when Isak opened his mouth trying to deepen the kiss, he obliged, opening his mouth and welcoming Isak's tongue. They kissed like two boys hiding in the school corridor, messy and with urgency. Even licked into his mouth and pressed him further down against the bed. They kissed like that until at some point Isak was whining softly.

Later, when the doctor came back, they were both safely side by side, although breathing a little harder than when she left. Isak was holding a chaste smile with both hands crossed on his lap, while Even wasn't smiling anymore. But if she noticed something, she didn't comment on that.

 

.

 

**3a.m**

 

"Baby?"

"Hm," groaned Isak in response.

"Baby boy, just take your med, and you can go back to sleep," said a soft voice.

"No," mumbled Isak.

Laughs. And even in his current state, this reverberated inside Isak's body. He grudgingly sat up on the bed, still with his eyes closed and opened his mouth.

"Seriously, Isak?" laughed Even.

Isak didn't answer. But Even leaned in and put a pill on his tongue, then bringing a cup to his lips. Isak drank from it and then raised both arms to wrap Even's neck. Keeping his eyes closed and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Fuck," laughed Even. "You're so spoiled."

And Even laughed so hard, that Isak's entire body shook over him, making it difficult to stay grumpy and asleep. Isak smiled and cracked his eyes open, looking up at him, who was staring back keeping his chin up.

"Good there?" asked Even amused.

Isak nodded still staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Even.

Isak didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed the cup from Even's hand, putting it on the nightstand, then laying on his back, dragging Even down with him.

"Come here," said Isak with his voice still hoarse from sleep, fitting Even onto his chest.

Even snuggled closer, sliding a hand under Isak's t-shirt, laying it on his stomach.

"Baby?" asked Isak playing with Even's hair.

"Hm?" Even nearly purred.

"Thank you," said Isak.

"What for?" asked Even tilting his head up to look at Isak.

"You were amazing today. You handled things so well. You were so strong and took so good care of me."

Even shrugged.

"Evy?" muttered Isak.

"Yeah?" Even replied looking directly into Isak's soul with those absurd blue eyes.

"I am so proud of you. And I wouldn't exchange my Norwegian hot guy for ten Italian hot guys."

"Yeah?" said Even smiling brightly.

Isak nodded and brought a hand to caress Even's cheek. They smiled at each other silently until Isak leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Even's lips. Pulling back and seeing him grinning brightly at him with his eyes closed. _My heart_.

"Now let's sleep, hu?" said Isak holding Even tighter, who just snuggled against him, running his hand from Isak's stomach to land on Isak's bare chest.

"Sleep tight, my sweet boy," whispered Isak pressing a kiss to Even's hair and hearing his deep breaths already.

Isak closed his eyes and even with the perspective of next day being spent in the hospital, he knew that this would be once again a hell of a perfect vacation. This was his definition of perfection. Right there, breathing hard in his arms with his plump lips parted. _Even_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true (sad) story of how I twisted my knee in an airplane last week.
> 
> Things that really happened in my adventure:  
> \- twisted knee  
> \- passing out  
> \- leaving the airplane in a fucking ambulance  
> \- stereotypical hot Italian guys (u-la-la)
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about this nonsense, what did you like most, if you liked anything?  
> :p
> 
> <3


End file.
